Ein Fall von reiner Notwehr
by Nachtschwalbe
Summary: OS. Warum Salazar Slytherin unbedingt einen Basilisken braucht.


Ein Fall von Notwehr…

Es war noch gerade erst Mittag und Salazar Slytherin war bereits äußerst schlecht gelaunt.  
Sein Tag hatte miserabel und zudem schon im frühen Morgengrauen begonnen und von da an war es steil bergab gegangen – dieser empörende Zwischenfall in seinem privaten Labor stellt eindeutig den Tiefpunkt des gesamten vergangenen Monats dar, dessen Arbeit nun auch umsonst geworden war!  
Zähneknirschend verdrängte Salazar die Erinnerung aus seinen Gedanken.

Das ihm vor wenigen Minuten beim Mittagessen mitgeteilt worden war – natürlich von Godric, dem einzigen Mann, der selbst seine finstersten, tödlichsten Blicke nur mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte – das der Lehrer für Magische Geschöpfe einen kleinen Unfall gehabt hatte und er deshalb bis auf weiteres zumindest dessen Abschlussklasse übernehmen durfte, war da nur der letzte Tropfen…  
Als ob er die Schuld daran getragen hätte! Sicher, er konnte diesen selbstgerechten Bauerntrampel nicht ausstehen, aber es war ja nicht so, dass er den Mann dazu gezwungen hatte, sich von einer seiner geliebten Schlangen beißen zu lassen…

Und dann auch noch das!  
Nicht einmal mehr in der Bibliothek hatte man noch seine Ruhe.  
Mit schnellen Schritten verlies Salazar die Bibliothek, es war ohnehin an der Zeit gewesen, versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Vergeblich.  
Verärgert vor sich hin grummelnd fegte der sicherlich beängstigendste der vier Gründer von Hogwarts durch die Flure, seine grünen Roben bauschten sich eindrucksvoll um seine Gestalt:  
„Wiederliches Ungeziefer, überall… Wehe euch, wenn ich…"

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Türe des Klassenzimmers hinter ihm ins Schloss.  
„Das Thema der heutigen Stunde, wird der Basilisk sein…"  
Verängstigtes Raunen ging durch die Klasse.  
„Selbstverständlich nur in der Theorie." Allgemeines Aufatmen und Salazar konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Was dachten sich diese Bälger eigentlich?  
Das er solch eine wundervolle Schlange in ihre unkundigen Hände gab? Nein, das konnte er keinem Tier antun!  
Außerdem wäre Helga sicher nicht begeistert, wenn ein weiterer ihrer Schüler…  
Ihre letzte Predigt war ihm nur zu gut in Erinnerung, also schüttelte Salazar nur ein weiteres Mal unwillig den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht.

„Zunächst: Welche Kenntnisse besitzen Sie bereits über den Basilisken?"  
Natürlich waren es Rowenas Schüler, deren Arme sich zuerst hoben, aber Salazar vermerkte mit Stolz, das sein eigenes Haus kaum langsamer war.  
Mit einem Nicken forderte er eine Hufflepuff aus der ersten Reihe auf, den Anfang zu machen. Sie hatte sich nicht gemeldet.

„Der… Der Basilisk ist auch bekannt als… Als König der Schlangen. Und… Und sein Blick ist tödlich!", stotterte das unglückliche Mädchen.  
Salazar nickte. „Korrekt, 10 Punkte für Hufflepuff."

Willkürlich deutete er auf einen, ihm unbekannten Schüler, der Godrics Rot und Gold trug.  
„Ein Basilisk hat die Gestalt einer großen Schlange…"

Ein Blick auf sein Wappen und der Junge schluckte trocken, sprach aber trotzdem weiter. Der sprichwörtliche Gryffindormut…  
„Es ist äußerst schwierig, einen Basilisken im Kampf zu töten, eben wegen dem tödlichen Blick und der Giftzähne und weil er dermaßen riesig wird."

Warum nur hatte er es kommen sehen, dass das einzige Interesse des Gryffindor darin bestand, sich ein heroisches Duell mit einer der faszinierendsten Kreaturen der Welt zu liefern?  
Ein abfälliges Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.  
„Fast. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun, wer kann mir sagen, welches der beste Weg ist, einen Basilisken zu bekämpft?"

Er lies seinen Blick schweifen und nahm diesmal eine Schülerin seines eigenen Hauses dran, die sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen kaum verkneifen konnte.  
„Das Krähen eines Hahnes ist tödlich für den Basilisken, daher empfiehlt sich der Einsatz eines solchen."

„Sehr gut, nehmen Sie 10 Punkte. Weiter…" Er nickte einem Ravenclaw zu.  
„Spinnen fliehen vor dem Basilisken, daran erkennt man auch, wenn…"

„Naja, ist schwer so 'ne riesige Schlange zu übersehen, oder?", mischte sich ein weiterer Gryffindor ein.  
„Da braucht man nicht wirklich…" Seine Stimme verlor sich, als er sich scheinbar wieder erinnerte, in wessen Unterricht er gerade saß.  
„Sie würden sich wundern… Aber da sie wohl der Meinung sind, sich so gut mit Schlangen auszukennen, dürfen Sie mir heute Abend mit meinen helfen. Melden Sie sich nach dem Abendessen bei mir."

Der Junge zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und nickte eingeschüchtert, während Salazar schon einem seiner Schüler zunickte.  
„Ein Basilisk schlüpft aus einem Hühnerei, das von einer Kröte ausgebrütet wird."

„Richtig, nehmen Sie weitere 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Irgendwelche weiteren Informationen?"  
„Basilisken können viele hundert Jahre alt werden", steuerte eine Ravenclaw noch bei, was ihrem Haus weitere 10 Punkte einbrachte.

„Gut, wie ich sehe, haben zumindest einige von Ihnen schon einen Blick in ihre Bücher geworfen. Wir werden nun…"

Plötzlich schien es „Klick" zu machen.

„Das ist es", murmelte Salazar leise. „Das ist die Idee! Ja. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht…"  
Schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, rief er den Schülern noch zu: „Beschäftigen Sie sich den Rest der Stunde selbst, ich erwarte das nächste mal zwei Rollen Pergament über das Thema dieser Stunde und informieren Sie sich über das nächste Kapitel!"  
Damit verschwand er.

„Siehst du es denn nicht Godric?!"  
Mit funkelnden Augen und einer, für den sonst so gelassenen Mann ganz untypischen Erregung, schritt Salazar vor seinem Freund auf und ab.  
„Es wäre eine wundervoll elegante Lösung für dieses Problem, wir wären das Ungeziefer im Nu los! Einen Basilisk ist leicht auszubrüten und zumindest für mich leicht zu kontrollieren, die Katakomben unterhalb der Schule nutzen wir derzeit ohnehin nicht."

„Meinst du nicht, dass du es etwas übertreibst, Salazar? Ich weiß ja, das du sie hasst, aber so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein…"  
„Oh doch!"  
„Aber denkst du nicht, das ein Basilisk etwas zu…?"  
„Das ist ein Fall von reiner Notwehr!"  
Ein geradezu manischer, gehetzter Ausdruck breitete sich auf dem schmalen Gesicht des Parselmundes aus, den Zweifel seines Freundes wischte er mit einer harschen Geste beiseite.  
„In der Bibliothek wimmelt es geradezu von ihnen, es ist unmöglich sich noch ungestört seinen Studien hinzugeben. Wozu haben wir überhaupt einen Bibliothekar eingestellt?!  
Auch in den Gängen, in den Unterrichtsräumen, sogar in meinem privaten Labor! – Sie sind einfach überall!  
Gerade erst heute Morgen schwamm ein besonders fettes Exemplar in tot in meinem neusten Experiment! Die Arbeit eines Monats! Dahin!"

Salazar steigerte sich immer weiter in seinen Wutausbruch hinein, schon seit Monaten brodelte es in ihm und jetzt brach alles aus ihm heraus:  
Sein sonst so blasses Gesicht färbte sich rötlich, seine Stimme war zu einem durchdringenden, hasserfüllten Zischen herabgesunken und er stieß eine Morddrohung nach der anderen gegen „das widerliche Ungeziefer" aus.

„Siehst du nicht, dass ein Basilisk die perfekte Lösung für all unsere Probleme wäre?", schloss er schließlich erschöpft.  
Godric hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
„Ich sehe, wie wichtig dir diese Angelegenheit ist, Salazar. Sollten Rowena und Helga einverstanden sein, werde ich dich unterstützen." Godric hatte kapituliert.

Gesagt, getan und nur wenige Wochen später schritt Salazar Slytherin, zum ersten Mal begleitet von seinem jungen Basilisken, majestätisch durch die Flure des Schlosses.

„Nehmt das, widerwärtiges, achtbeiniges Gewürm!" Soviel Triumph musste sein.  
„Keine Spinnen mehr in meiner Schule!" 


End file.
